Computing devices and other electronic devices commonly utilize a cache memory in combination with another type of memory. Use of a cache memory may help to improve data access and storage performance. For example, a mass storage device can respond to a data request from a host more quickly if it is able to locate the requested data in its cache, as opposed to having to retrieve the data from a magnetic medium, flash memory array, or another slower type of memory.
Cache memory systems may have a control system that monitors the state information of the cache memory. The state information can include an indication of the data currently stored in the cache and its corresponding physical location, for example. When a system that has such a cache control system receives a command from a host, it is able to check its state information to determine if the data related to the command is in its cache.